


Полуночничающий

by GrafEnone



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Ханамия звонит Киёши в Америку, без оглядки на время и стоимость звонка. На самом деле, не каждый может понять, как много это обозначает. /Timeline: extra game/





	Полуночничающий

Звонок телефона вырвал Киёши из лёгкой дремоты. Он не глядя пошарил по прикроватной тумбе и поднёс мобильный к уху.  
— Я слушаю, — невнятно и сонно пробормотал он, а потом услышал из динамика знакомый до дрожи в костях смешок. Сонливость пропала, точно её и не было.  
— Спишь? — спросил Ханамия насмешливо.  
— Сейчас ночь, — спокойно ответил Киёши, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал незаинтересованно и прохладно, с должной толикой надменности. Увы, весь эффект сходил на нет из-за обычной после пробуждения хрипотцы. Ханамия коротко хохотнул.  
— В самом деле, — весело сказал он. — Твой дружок тебе не звонил с последними новостями?  
— Хьюга? — растерянно пробормотал Киёши, усиленно потерев лоб. Он совершенно не улавливал смысл звонка Ханамии. Возможно, это просто бред из-за лекарств или дурной сон...  
— Да, — нетерпеливо подтвердил Ханамия, медленно выходя из себя. — Он делился с тобой горячими новостями баскетбола?  
— О чем ты?  
— О команде американских чудиков. Их даже по телеку транслируют, хотя не так уж часто у нас транслируют стритбольные матчи, — быстро проговорил Ханамия, фыркнув с непонятной интонацией: то ли зло, то ли весело. Потом без перехода задумчиво протянул:  
— Я слышал, в Америке с этим иначе... Тебе там как, из окна больницы не видно, как американцы играют? — теперь в его голосе очевидно звучала глумливость, и Теппей вдруг подумал, как же это привычно. Теперь, без непосредственного контакта, без напряжения глаза в глаза Ханамию было привычно слушать, и его слова совсем не выводили из себя, даже как будто подбивали поддержать беседу.  
«Странно всё это», — подумал Киёши, украдкой зевая, и ответил:  
— Он упоминал об этом, но вскользь. Говорил, что будет занят на этой неделе с тренировками, но толком не объяснил, — сказал Киёши и добавил, почему-то смутившись: — Мы нечасто разговариваем: телефонные звонки дорогие, а по скайпу надолго созваниваться не получается из-за разницы во времени.  
Ханамия громко и лающе рассмеялся, и Киёши от этой реакции почему-то улыбнулся.  
— Что ж, выходит, ты там скучаешь совсем один на больничной койке? И все твои хваленые друзья тебя бросили? — от злого самодовольства в голосе Ханамии улыбка Киёши только окрепла. Он даже не знал этому объяснения и, честно говоря, пока не собирался искать.  
— Не совсем, — мягко сказал он, устраиваясь на кровати удобнее. — Ко мне часто приходит Алекс. Это учитель Кагами. Сейчас она почти не занята и у неё много времени, чтобы проводить его со мной. А после реабилитации я сразу вернусь в Японию.  
Ханамия усмехнулся — явно недоверчиво и почти жалостливо, как будто из них двоих это именно Киёши не понимал каких-то простых прописных истин, — но промолчал. И, пожалуй, Киёши был ему за это благодарен.  
— Так что там с трансляцией? — напомнил он, и Ханамия тут же спохватился, откликнулся с нарочитой ленцой:  
— Ах, да, трансляция... Я тут подумал: у вас же там ночь, стоит ли тебе волноваться в такой час?..  
— Ханамия, — с опасной интонацией протянул Киёши, но и он, и Ханамия прекрасно чувствовали: он не всерьез. Ханамия снова расхохотался, но всё же продолжил.  
— Да, весёлое дело! Неделю назад так же снимали матч этих американцев с японской командой. Ты должен их знать: она из тех третьегодок, что уже выпустились. В их числе, кстати, Имаёши, — имя старого приятеля Ханамия произнёс немного странно, будто морщась от зубной боли, но Киёши не стал обращать на это внимания, только немного удивился про себя. А Ханамия продолжал:  
— Я надеюсь, ты уже видел этот матч? Не мог не видеть, им пестрит весь интернет. Тебя же не держат там в изоляции, Киёши, нет? — от суматошного наигранно-взволнованного тона Ханамии Киёши весело рассмеялся, совсем немного и почти неслышно, но всё же.  
— Нет, я не видел этот матч, — легко фыркнув, ответил он. — И — нет, меня не держат в изоляции, просто доступ к интернету ограничен, и я не искал намеренно...  
— Понятно, — оборвал его Ханамия, и Киёши как наяву увидел, как тот поморщился и махнул рукой, будто отметая неловкое оправдание, как назойливую муху. — Посмотришь потом. Наших раздавили и размазали по асфальту. Потом там случился какой-то скандал, такой, знаешь...  
Ханамия как будто бы замялся на секунду, подыскивая наиболее верное выражение, а потом с усмешкой закончил:  
— Сочный скандал, с размахом, вплоть до объявления кровной мести и обещания возмездия, — неторопливо проговорил он и добавил изменившимся голосом: — Всё как я люблю.  
Киёши хохотнул.  
— И что же, хочешь сказать, что теперь вам транслируют «обещанное возмездие»?  
Ханамия довольно хмыкнул.  
— Именно, — подтвердил он. — Причём, учитывая исключительно везучий состав нашей команды, я готов гарантировать их победу.  
Киеши снова поймал себя на мысли, как потеплело в груди, когда Ханамия говорил «наша команда», будто общий враг ставил конкретно их — Киёши и Ханамию — на одну сторону, и спросил:  
— И кто играет?  
— Поколение Чудес полным составом и ваш сейриновский прыгун.  
— Кагами? — удивился Киёши, и Ханамия согласно усмехнулся. — Надо же... Я бы хотел пожелать им удачи перед матчем. Жаль, что Хьюга мне всего не рассказал.  
— Ну-ну, не печалься, — карикатурно проворковал Ханамия. — Зато тебе позвонил я и вполне успешно просветил на тему нынешней баскетбольной обстановки в нашей далёкой Японии.  
Киёши рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, полуночник, — вдруг сказал Ханамия, как Киёши мог оценивать, вполне доброжелательно. — Ты пока смотри первый матч, а второй появится в сети только ближе к вечеру. То есть завтра по вашему времени. Я скину тебе название команд.  
— Подожди, — быстро прервал его Киёши, зная, что тот хочет распрощаться, но не договорил: в самом деле, не попросит же он Ханамию комментировать матч по мере его протекания. Это глупость — да и неудобно...  
— Ну? — недовольно буркнул Ханамия, прерывая мысли Киёши. — Чего?  
— Да нет, — беспечно отозвался тот. — Спасибо, что позвонил.  
Ханамия иронично хохотнул.  
— Ну и дурень! — протянул он своим привычным тоном и отключился.  
Спустя буквально тридцать секунд на экране телефона появилось сообщение: «JABBERWOCK:STRKY».  
И Киёши только сейчас задумался, сколько же стоил Ханамии этот спонтанный звонок из Японии в Америку — звонок, имеющий своей целью, по сути, простой разговор.  
Эта мысль заставила Киёши улыбнуться. Он представил себе живую и яркую мимику Ханамии, его интонации и не смог объяснить то чувство, которое заставило его весело и легко рассмеяться.  
Киёши ещё успел подумать, что Ханамия ни за что не ответит, и написал: «Спасибо. Позвонишь мне ещё как-нибудь?».  
Ответа он — предсказуемо — не получил.


End file.
